gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Szerkesztő:NikitaDragovich
Magamról Telefonnal/Snapmaticcel készített fotóim GTA III GTA III Coca-Cola.png|Coca-Colás automata 8-Ball házánál. GTA III water.png|Két holttest és egy felrobbantott autó a tengerben. GTA III Claude look the dead Diablos.png|Halott Diablo tagok. GTA III dead bodies.png|Halott Diablo tagok. GTA III dead Forellis.png|Halott Forelli maffiózók. GTA III dead Leones.png|Halott Leone maffiózók. GTA III dead Triads.png|Halott kínai triádok. GTA III Marty Chonks dead.png|Marty Chonks halála. GTA III Claude and Carl after Marty dead.png|Claude nézi, ahogyan Carl elhagyja a területet Marty halála után. GTA III Claude with Toni's man..png|Claude Toni embereivel. GTA III Claude after he destroyed the Triads building (1).png|Claude, miután elpusztította a triádok főhadiszállását. GTA III Claude after he destroyed the Triads building (2).png|Claude, miután elpusztította a triádok főhadiszállását. GTA III Chico and Claude.png|Claude és Chico találkozása. GTA III Claude sex with a blonde girl.png|Claude szexel egy szőke csajjal. GTA III Claude sleep with a blonde girl.png|Claude, mielőtt megpróbálna együtt aludni egy szőke csajjal. GTA III Claude sex with a black woman.png|Claude szexel egy néger csajjal. GTA III Claude sleep with a black woman.png|Claude, mielőtt megpróbálna együtt aludni egy néger csajjal. GTA III new door.png|Új ajtó. GTA III new door 2.png|Új ajtó 2. GTA III new door 3.png|Új ajtó 3. GTA III new door 4.png|Új ajtó 4. GTA III new doors.png|Új ajtók. GTA III new doors 2.png|Új ajtók 2. GTA III new trees.png|Új fák. GTA III new trees 2.png|Új fák 2. GTA III new Pay 'n' Spray.png|A Pay 'n' Spray új logója. GTA III Callahan Bridge.png|A lerombolt Callahan-híd. GTA III landscape.png|Egy gyönyörű tájkép. GTA III lighthouse.png|A világítótorony. GTA III Curly Bob dead.png|Curly Bob halála. GTA III Claude with 8-Ball.png|Claude és 8-Ball. GTA III Claude listen the Columbians at the Les Cargo ship.png|Claude figyeli a kolumbiaiakat a Les Cargo hajónál. GTA III Salvatore's trap.png|Claude belesétál Salvatore csapdájába. GTA III Claude with Asuka and Maria.png|Claude, Maria és Asuka elmenekülnek Portlandból. GTA III the new Callahan Bridge.png|Az új Callahan-híd. GTA III Salvatore Leone dead.png|Salvatore Leone halála. The King of Liberty City.png|Liberty City Királya! GTA III Claude vs Leones.png|Claude szembeszáll a bérgyilkosokkal. GTA III dead Yakuza.png|Egy halálra égetett Jakuza. GTA III dead Yardies.png|Halott Yardie tagok. GTA III pixeles emberkék.png|Pixeles emberkék. :D :D :D GTA III Claude a híd tetején.png|Claude a híd tetején. GTA III helikopter Kenji kaszinójánál.png|Egy helikopter Kenji kaszinójánál. GTA III hídnak a felvonója.png|Shoreside Vale-i hídnak a felvonója. GTA III Toshiko Kasen otthona 2001-ben.png|Toshiko Kasen otthona 2001-ben. GTA III riporter autójának a roncsai.png|Egy halott riporter autójának a roncsai. GTA III Tanner halála.png|Tanner halála. GTA III Google számítógép.png|Google számítógépek. GTA III Prison Break 0. évad.png|Prison Break 0. évad – Kanbu megmentése. GTA III Kanbu és Claude a börtönben.png|Kanbu és Claude a börtönben. GTA IV 16389210_1337005726357220_791994906_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. 16326761_1337005696357223_790549927_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. 16357963_1337005693023890_1115933064_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. Niko at Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club.jpg|Niko a Golden Pier Swingers Golf Clubnál. Niko at Civilization Committee.jpg|Niko a Civilization Committee épületénél. Niko at Schottler Medical Center.jpg|Niko a Schottler Medical Center bejáratánál. Niko in Schottler Medical Center.jpg|Niko a Schottler Medical Center belsejében. Niko at the Statue of Happiness.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Niko at the Statue of Happiness 2.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Niko at the Statue of Happiness 3.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Derrick McReary sírköve. Niko visiting Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Niko meglátogatja Derrick McReary sírkövét. Niko burn Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Niko felgyújtja Derrick McReary sírkövét. GTA V 0_0 (4).jpg|Amanda halála. 0_0 (5).jpg|Michael az igazi Max Payne! IRBK-Michael2.jpg|A tetkós Michael. :D 3:) IRBK_Trevor.jpg|Szakállas Trevor. :P :D IRBK-Trevor2.jpg|Trevor szelfizik egy menő öltönyben. :3 IRBK-Franklin.jpg|Franklin nagyon elegáns! ;) GTAO1.jpg|A második rablás megtervezése. 0_0 (6).jpg|Tengeralattjáró. 0_0 (7).jpg|Nigel és Mrs. Thornhill. 0_0 (8).jpg|Steve Haines és Andreas Sanchez. 0_0 (10).jpg|A seriff elfog egy örmény maffiózót. 0_0 (9).jpg|Egy női seriff. GTAV_girl.jpg|Sapphire a háza felé megy. GTAV_Shonky.jpg|Egy szép kutyus! Egyem meg! :3 <3 GTAV_Ufo.jpg|UFO!!!4444!!! GTA V_Chips.jpg|Chips/burgonyaszirom Franklin házában. GTAV_Girl_ass.jpg|Egy jó segg! :D :D :D GTAV_Cementery.jpg|Sírkő. ;( WintershoreBeach.jpg|Emberek pihennek a Vespucci Beachen. GTAV_Clay_Lost MC.jpg|Egy halott Lost tag. GTAV_haky 2.jpg|Egy halott kertész. GTAV_HAky.jpg|Egy halott kertész. GTAV_Leandros.jpg|Baygor. GTAV_Lost MC.jpg|Halott motorosok egy furgon hátuljában. GTAV_Oktyep.jpg|Részeg sofőr halála. GTAV_Oktyep2.jpg|Részeg sofőr halála. Mark Fostenburg_dead1.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Mark Fostenburg_dead2.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Blood2.jpg|Mark Fostenburg vére. Blood1.jpg|Mark Fostenburg vére. Tyler_Dixon_dead.jpg|Tyler Dixon halála. Fat_man.jpg|Egy kövér ember. Dead_woman.jpg|Egy halott nő. Dead_woman2.jpg|Egy másik halott nő. Dead_man.jpg|Egy halott nő és egy halott férfi. Onl.jpg|Egy csúnya középkorú nő! :D Al Di Napoli dead.jpg|Al Di Napoli maradványai. CJ halála.jpg|CJ halála. Lost_man.jpg|Egy Lost tag. (Kicsit hasonlít Johnny Klebitzre.) Lost_man2.jpg|Egy Lost tag. Dead_body1.jpg|Egy holttest. Dead_body2.jpg|Egy holttest. MarioVenturella1.jpg|Egy csúnya férfi halála. MarioVenturella2.jpg|Egy csúnya férfi halála. IRBK-1.jpg|Egy munkás halála. IRBK-2.jpg|Egy munkás halála. Dead_gang1.jpg|Egy Aztecas tag. BattleofWintershore1.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas elesett tagjai. BattleofWintershore2.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas elesett tagjai. Dead_man_rich.jpg|Egy gazdag férfi halála. Dead_gang2.jpg|Egy gazember holtteste. Dead_goon1.jpg|Egy halott ellenfél. Dead_goon2.jpg|Trevor megöl egy ismeretlen gazembert. Antonia Bottino.jpg|Antonia Bottino. Altruist.jpg|Egy kannibál halála. Altruists.jpg|Trevor az Altruista Szekta legnagyobb árulója! Beverly Felton.jpg|Beverly Felton nem sokkal halála előtt. Beverly Felton_dead.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead2.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead3.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead4.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Josef_dead.jpg|Josef halála. Peter Dreyfuss_dead1.jpg|Peter Dreyfuss halála. Peter Dreyfuss_dead2.jpg|Peter Dreyfuss halála. Packie_MC_dead.jpg|Patrick McReary halála. Ursula_dead.jpg|Ursula halála. Rocco_dead.jpg|Rocco Pelosi halála. STRETCH_dead.jpg|Stretch halála. U.L. Paper_dead.jpg|U.L. Paper halála. Patricia_BUG.jpg|Patricia Madrazo bugja. :D György1.jpg|György Peterson sétál egy tengerparton. György_dead.jpg|György Peterson halála. Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot könyörög az életéért. Amanda_save.jpg|Amanda De Santa megmentése. Ralph Ostrowski_dead.jpg|Ralph Ostrowski halála. Chip Peterson_dead.jpg|Chip Peterson halála. Marilyn_dead.jpg|Marilyn halála. Jimmy_bad.jpg|Jimmy ágya. Jimmy_TV.jpg|Jimmy TV-je. Franklin and Liz.jpg|Franklin és Liz Alonzo halála után. Alonzo dead.jpg|Alonzo halála. Franklin_in_Michael_house.jpg|Franklin Michael házában. Dr_Isiah_Friedlander_dead.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander halála. Michael_epsilon_track.jpg|Michael felszed egy Epsilon Tractet. Michael kill U.L. Paper.jpg|Michael megöli U.L. Papert. Michael kill Trevor.jpg|Michael megöli Trevort. Trevor_dead.jpg|Trevor halála. Trevor with dead Lost MC members.jpg|Trevor halott Lost MC-s tagokkal. Gay_Epsilonist.jpg|A buzulás határa... :D Dead_Triad1.jpg|Egy szétdarabolt triád. Dead_Triad2.jpg|Halott triádok. Floyd and Debra dead.jpg|Trevor Floyd és Debra halála után. Abigail Mathers dead.jpg|Abigail Mathers halála. Dom dead.jpg|Dom Beasley halála. Dom_dead2.jpg|Dom Beasley halála. Elwood dead.jpg|Elwood O'Neil halála. Joe_dead.jpg|Joe halála. Javier Madrazo dead.jpg|Javier Madrazo a halála előtt. Trevor and Michael.jpg|Michael kiabál, miközben büdös Trevor alussza az igazak álmát. :D Willy_dead.jpg|William McTavish halála. Terry and Clay cropse.jpg|Terry Thorpe és Clay Simons koporsója. Epsilon1.jpg|Haylee játékbeli megjelenése. Epsilon2.jpg|Tiana játékbeli megjelenése. GTAV_Asia.jpg|Indiai nők. GTAV_Asia2.jpg|Indiai nők. IRBK-kép.jpg|Egy öltönyös férfi telefonál. GTA_H.jpg|Egy kövér férfi cigizik. GTA_H0.jpg|Egy erős kidobófiú. GTA_Ped.jpg|Egy hipszterfiú nézelődik. GTA_Ped1.jpg|Cigiznek az Y-os hipszterek. GTA_ped2.jpg|Cigizik a hipszterfiú. GTA_Ped3.jpg|Haverkodnak a hipszterek. GTA_Ped4.jpg|Kávéznak a hipszterfiúk. Ped1.jpg|Mexikói hipszterfiú. Ped2.jpg|Mexikói hipszterfiú kávézik. Ped3.jpg|Egy izmos néger bűnöző nézelődik. Ped4.jpg|Egy szőke Y-os srác. Okostelefon és kamera.jpg|Okostelefon és egy kamera. Amanda_Franklin.jpg|Amanda és Franklin románcának kezdete. :D Bigfoot_dead1.jpg|Bigfoot halála. Bigfoot_dead2.jpg|Bigfoot halála. Bigfoot_dead3.jpg|Bigfoot a halakkal alszik. Bigfoot_dead4.jpg|Bigfoot mától már csak egy mítosz. Esteban Jimenez_dead.jpg|Esteban Jimenez halála. Packie_Franklin_Packie's friend.jpg|Franklin megmenti Packie-t és Packie barátját. Carlos_dead.jpg|Carlos halála. Kwak_dead.jpg|Kwak halála. Enzo Bonelli_dead.jpg|Enzo Bonelli halála. Keyla_and_boyfriend_and_girlfriend_dead.jpg|Keylának, Keyla pasijának és a pasi csajának halála. The_girlfriend_dead.jpg|A barátnő halála. The_boyfriend_dead.jpg|Keyla pasijának halála. Keyla_dead.jpg|Keyla halála. Franklin_bug.jpg|Franklin lefényképezi Poppy Mitchell szexuális kalandját. XD Franklin_vs_Lost MC.jpg|Franklin leveri a Lost MC-t. Michael_Zombie.jpg|Michael szelfizik egy zombival! :O Michael_Lost_girl.jpg|Michael szelfizik az elrabolt Lost MC-s csajjal. Michael_Lacey.jpg|Michael szelfizik Lacey Jonassal. Michael_Carlos.jpg|Michael és Carlos. Michael_Madrazo_house.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo lerombolt házánál. Michael_and_Tracey.jpg|Michael a részeg lányával, Traceyvel. Michael's cars.jpg|Michael a tuningolt autóival. (C Befejezés) Franklin and Chop.jpg|Franklin és Chop. (C Befejezés.) D is burning.jpg|D a lángok martalékává válik. D dead.jpg|Franklin szelfizik D holttestével. Simeon Yetarian dead.jpg|Michael szelfizik, miközben Simeon Yetarian a tűz martalékává válik. Michael with his family.jpg|Michael a családjával Simeon Yetarian halála után. Michael_angry_with_Tracey.jpg|Michael majd' felrobban az idegtől, mikor meglátja, hogy a lánya cigizik! :D XD Michael angry with Jimmy.jpg|Michael majd' felrobban az idegtől, mikor meglátja, hogy a fia kávét iszik! :D XD Jimmy_drink_coffee.jpg|Jimmy tudja ám, hogy hogyan kell kávét inni! :D XD GTAVPolice.jpg|Rendőrök lövöldöznek Los Santosban! (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAVbug.jpg|Ron Jakowski és Wade Hebert bugja. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Johnny_Ashley.jpg|Ashley siratja Johnnyt. Johnny_alive!.jpg|Johnnyt feléleszti a Fény Ura. Happy end.jpg|Trevor szereti ám a Happy Endeket... Or not....jpg|...vagy mégsem... Johnny_burning alive!.jpg|Trevor visszaküldi Johnnyt a Fény Urának, miután tűzzel megégette őt. Ortega_dead.jpg|Ortega halála a "Trevor Philips Industries" nevezetű küldetés során. Trevor_brutal.jpg|Senki se szórakozzon Trevorral! Gay_sex.jpg|Melegszex. Naked_penis.jpg|Ehhez nincsenek szavak... csak annyi, hogy nagyon szőrös! :D :P Johnny_Terry_Clay.jpg|Johnny, Terry és Clay koporsója. Trevor and Tonya.jpg|Trevor Philips + Tonya Wiggins! <3 Antonia Bottino1.jpg|Antonia Bottino telefonál. Antonia Bottino with her bodyguard.jpg|Antonia Bottino az őrével. Niko Bellic_photo.jpg|Niko Bellic fényképe. Trevor_Tequi-la-la.jpg|Trevor a Tequi-la-lában. Trevor_Tequi-la-la_Willy_burning.jpg|Trevor felgyújtja a Tequi-la-lát Willy holttestével együtt. Trevor_dead2.jpg|Trevor halála. Franklin_kill_Trevor.jpg|Franklin megöli Trevort. Tyler_Dixon_dead2.jpg|Tyler Dixon halála. Mark_Fostenburg_dead3.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Trevor_Pillbox Hill Medical Center.jpg|Trevor a Pillbox Hill Medical Center belsejében. Trevor_Al_Di_Napoli.jpg|Trevor és új barátja, Al Di Napoli. Al_Di_Napoli.jpg|Al Di Napoli. Franklin_dead.jpg|Franklin halála. Prisoner_dead.jpg|Egy fegyenc halála. Trevor_Maze Bank Arena.jpg|Trevor a Maze Bank Arena bejáratánál. Trevor_and_Denise.jpg|Trevor Philips + Denise Clinton! <3 Brett_Lowrey_dead.jpg|Brett Lowrey halála. Hitchhiking girl and her boyfriend.jpg|Az autóstoppos csaj nézi az eszméletlen pasiját. Michael kill the hitchhiking girl's boyfriend.jpg|Michael, miután kiütötte az autóstoppos csaj pasiját. Michael kill Eva.jpg|Michael, miután kiütötte Evát. MC_Clip_dead.jpg|MC Clip halála. Michael_Madrazo_house2.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo újjáépített házában. Michael_Madrazo_house3.jpg|Martin Madrazo háza újjáépítés alatt. Michael_Madrazo_house4.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo újjáépített házánál. Michael_with_the_Lost_fugitive.jpg|Michael barátkozik egy motoros szökevénnyel. Runaway Bride's groom dead.jpg|A menekülő menyasszony vőlegényének a halála. Altruist Cult Leader dead.jpg|Az Altruista Szekta vezetőjének a halála. Michael_the_killer_of_the_epsilonists.jpg|Michael az Epsilon Program legnagyobb árulója! JesseZilldor_dead.jpg|Jesse/Zilldor halála. Floyd_alone.jpg|Floyd Hebert egy játékbabával. Abigail Mathers_dead2.jpg|Abigail Mathers halála. Chad Mulligan_dead.jpg|Chad Mulligan halála. Devin Weston_dead_in_Eye in the Sky.jpg|Devin Weston halála az "Eye in the Sky" küldetés után. Javier Madrazo_dead2.jpg|Javier Madrazo halála. Mary-Ann Quinn_dead.jpg|Mary-Ann Quinn halála. Cleaning woman dead in The Paleto Score.jpg|Egy takarítónő halála a "The Paleto Score" küldetés alatt. Trevor and Jimmy at the destroyed Xero gas station.jpg|Trevor és Jimmy az elpusztított Xero benzinkútnál. Trevor and Jimmy in the destroyed South Seas Apartments.jpg|Trevor és Jimmy az elpusztított South Seas Apartmentsnél. Floyd_and_Debra_dead2.jpg|Trevor Floyd és Debra halála után. Lenny Avery_dead.jpg|Lenny Avery halála. Trevor after kill Lenny Avery.jpg|Trevor, miután megölte Lenny Averyt. Josh Bernstein_dead.jpg|Josh Bernstein a lángok martalékává válik. Tracey's stalker_dead.jpg|Tracey üldözőjének a halála. Dr. Isiah Friedlander dead.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander halála. Trevor_with_his_new_girlfriend.jpg|Trevor Philips + Ismeretlen dagadt csaj! <3 A foot in Trevor's toilet.jpg|Egy lábfej Trevor WC-jében. :O A foot in Trevor's toilet 2.jpg|Trevor meglát egy lábfejet a WC-jében!!! :O Michael with a black girl.jpg|Egy néger csaj könyörög Michaelnek az életéért. (Egy durva szex utáni könyörgés!!!) Franklin with Felipe.jpg|Franklin az új barátjával, Felipe-vel csavarog az erdőben. A fisherman's house on fire.jpg|Egy halászház lángokban ég!!! Franklin get a Space Docker from Omega.jpg|Franklin megszerzi a Space Dockert Omegától. A bodybuilder juror dead.jpg|Egy testépítő esküdt halála. Jackson Skinner and his girlfriend dead.jpg|Jackson Skinnernek és a barátnőjének a halála. Isaac Penny dead.jpg|Isaac Penny halála. For Sale at Michael's house.jpg|"For Sale" tábla Michael házánál. Jaspers halála.jpg|Jaspers halála. Michael és Trevor menekülnek a rendőrök elől Ludendorffban.jpg|Michael és Trevor menekülnek a rendőrök elől Ludendorffban. Welcome to Los Santos in PS4.jpg|Üdvözlünk a PS4-es Los Santosban! HkpYgicNV0aabD6A6LFeYw_0_0.jpg|Franklin és Jesse találkozása. GTA Online Robert_Mikulás_Rablás.jpg|Róbert szelfizik egy repülő autóval. Robert_Mikulás_Rablás_2.jpg|Róbert, a télapó! :D Robert_Army.jpg|Róbert szelfizik egy katonai repülővel. Robert_Los_Santos_Customs.jpg|Róbert a Los Santos Customsnél. Robert_Beach.jpg|Róbert hipszterként. RL.jpg|Róbert a csajával. Robert_Office.jpg|Róbert az üzletember. R_LS.jpg|Róbert Los Santosban. WTF.jpg|Róbert bebugolt. R_car.jpg|Róbert az elsüllyedt autójával. R_car2.jpg|Róbert elsüllyedt autója. Smeagol.jpg|SMEAGOL!!!!! XD Smeagol_Dead.jpg|Smeagol, drágaság!!! XD 0_0.jpg|Róbert mérgelődik a ruhaboltban. Robert_Heist_Store.jpg|Róbert megpróbálja kirabolni a boltot. Robert_Store_Heist2.jpg|Róbert veszekszik az eladóval. GTAO_ped1.jpg|Malacember! :O :D GTAO_burn.jpg|Róbert felgyújtja a tűzoltókat. GTAO_gang.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte a Vagos tagjait. GTAO_gang1.jpg|The Professionals elesett tagjai. GTAO_gang2.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte The Professionals tagjait. GTAO_Robert_Adam.jpg|Róbert és Noél sétálnak. GTAO_Robert_export.jpg|Róbert leszállít egy motort. GTAO_Robert_Noél.jpg|Róbert és Noél szelfiznek. GTAO_tatto.jpg|Róbert szelfizik, miközben a feje tetoválva van. GTAO_tatto1.jpg|Róbert, miután kinyírta a tetoválós férfit. GTAOnli.jpg|Róbert és Juliet szerelme. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAOP.jpg|Egy szőke fiú és egy szőke lány szeretkeznek. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO2.jpg|Róbert szeretkezik egy fekete hajú lánnyal. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO.jpg|Disznó! :O :D (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO1.jpg|Disznószex! Így lesznek a kisdisznók! :D (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) 0_0 (1).jpg|Róbert szex után egy prostituálttal. 0_0 (2).jpg|Róbert Lifeinvaderes profilképe. 0_0 (3).jpg|Homokember. :D GTAO_Robert_Merryweather.jpg|Róbert a Merryweather főhadiszállásán. GTAO_Robert_party.jpg|Róbert bulizik az Y generáció tagjaival. Cars1.jpg|Járműveim. Cars2.jpg|Járműveim. Robert_pack.jpg|Róbert felszed egy csomagot. Robert2.jpg|Róbert egy igazi hipszter! :D Robert1.jpg|Róbert katonaként szakáll nélkül. Robert3.jpg|Róbert megöli Huang Lee-t. dead_thief.jpg|Huang Lee halála. Hacker_bug.jpg|Hackerek... már megint... -.- Snow_GTAO.jpg|Esik a hó, fingik a ló! Snow2_GTAO.jpg|Egy hóval borított generátor. Snow3_GTAO.jpg|Havas tájkép. Snow4_GTAO.jpg|Karácsonyfa! :P :$ Snow5_GTAO.jpg|Michael háza hógolyóval szétdobálva. Snow6_GTAO.jpg|Michael házának ablakai hógolyóval szétdobálva. Snow7_GTAO.jpg|Michael erkélye. Snow8_GTAO.jpg|Télapó! :D RóbertHeist1.jpg|Róbert és egy ismeretlen férfi a rablásra készülnek. RóbertHeist2.jpg|Róbert a haverjaival a rablásra készül. RóbertHeist3.jpg|Róbert és egy ismeretlen férfi a rablásra készülnek. RóbertHeist4.jpg|Róbert és Noél. RóbertHeist5.jpg|Róbert a GTAPlace-s haverjaival. Róbert's_guns.jpg|Róbert eldobja az összes fegyverét. Robert_and_friend.jpg|Róbert és György. Robert and the smuggler.jpg|Róbert egy csempész repülőjének a roncsainál. Robert_smuggler's_helicopter.jpg|Róbert, mielőtt megpróbálná belelökni a piros Kurumájával a csempész repülőjének a roncsait a vízbe. Robert with his friend.jpg|Róbert Bock és egy ismeretlen fiú találkozása. Robert in a blood house.jpg|Róbert vértócsát talál egyik barátja házában. Robert_love1.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_love2.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_love3.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_blood.jpg|Róbert elkezd vérezni, miközben meglát a háta mögött egy hacker által letett lámpát. Hackerek1.jpg|Hackerek a GTA Online-ban. Hackerek2.jpg|Róbert találkozik hackerekkel. New_epsilonist.jpg|Új epszilonista karaktermodellek a GTA Online-ban. Robert_love4.jpg|Róbert szerelmi élete folytatódik! <3 Love_in_GTA_Online.jpg|Róbert és a ruhaboltos csaj mindörökké! <3 True Love! :* Robert_and_Haky.jpg|Róbert találkozik Hakyval. Old_car_meeting.jpg|Old car meeting. Hacker1.jpg|Róbert találkozik hackerekkel. Insurgent_hacker.jpg|Egy hacker által felborított Insurgent. Robert_Merry_Christmas1.jpg|Róbert szelfizik a karácsonyfával. Robert_Merry_Christmas2.jpg|Róbert gyönyörködik a havas tájban. Robert_Merry_Christmas3.jpg|Róbert, miután szétdobálta hógolyóval Trevor Philips lakókocsiját. Robert_Merry_Christmas4.jpg|Róbert figyeli, ahogy a mentősök vizsgálnak egy hógolyóval szétdobált férfit. Robert_Merry_Christmas5.jpg|Róbert másodjára is szétdobálta Trevor Philips lakókocsiját. Merry Christmas_1.jpg|Los Santos télen. :3 Merry Christmas_2.jpg|Blaine County télen. :3 Robert_hacker1.jpg|Hackerek játszótere - 1. rész Robert_hacker2.jpg|Hackerek játszótere - 2. rész Robert_hacker_hat.jpg|Róbert egy hacker által feltett kalapban. (Kicsi vértócsa a háttérben, amit szintén egy hacker tett le.) Róbert_ufo_eggs_hacker.jpg|Róbert és egyéb GTA Online-os játékosok ufós tojással a fejükön. XD Róbert_house_inside_corridor.jpg|Róbert lakásának a folyosója. (kijárat utáni folyosó) Róbert_house_inside_lift.jpg|Róbert lakásának a lifjte. (kijárat utáni lift) Róbert_kills_mugger.jpg|Róbert Bock megöl egy tolvajt. Mugger_dead.jpg|A tolvaj halála. Róbert_with_Herragus.jpg|Róbert Bock és Herragus hacker találkozása. Herragus.jpg|Herragus hacker. money rain.jpg|Pénzeső! :D Liberty City_map.jpg|Liberty City térképe. Homeless.jpg|Egy hajléktalan. Róbert Bock_UFO.jpg|Róbert Bock találkozik egy repülő csészealjjal! :O North Yankton_Plate.jpg|North Yankton rendszámtábla. Attack of a tank.jpg|Tanktámadás a GTA Online-ban! (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Sex in GTA Online.jpg|Egy barna hajú fiú szeretkezik egy csajjal. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Winter of 2016.jpg|Los Santos 2016 telén. Róbert Bock's mugshot (1).jpg|Róbert Bock első rabosítási fotója. Róbert Bock's mugshot (2).jpg|Róbert Bock második rabosítási fotója. Róbert Bock at Pillbox Hill Medical Center.jpg|Róbert Bock a Pillbox Hill Medical Centernél. Róbert Bock protecting a VIP member.jpg|Róbert Bock védelmez egy VIP tagot. Róbert autókázik Los Santosban.jpg|Róbert autókázik Los Santosban. Róbert és egy idegen gyerek egy Lowrider kocsit védelmeznek.jpg|Róbert és egy idegen gyerek egy lowrider kocsit védelmeznek. Róbert alszik az ágyában.jpg|Róbert alszik az ágyában. Róbert fürdik egy jacht medencéjében.jpg|Róbert fürdik egy jacht medencéjében. Róbert a jachton.jpg|Róbert a jachton. Róbert nézi a tengert a jachtról.jpg|Róbert nézi a tengert a jachtról. Róbert with his Kraken.jpg|Róbert a Krakenével. Róbert búvárkodik.jpg|Róbert búvárkodik. Vasquez rendőrnő halála.jpg|Vasquez rendőrnő halála. Róbert nézi a csöveseket.jpg|Róbert nézi a csöveseket. Róbert egy felrobbantott teherautónál.jpg|Róbert egy felrobbantott teherautónál. Róbert védelmez egy néger VIP tagot.jpg|Róbert védelmez egy néger VIP tagot. Róbert védelmezi a VIP tagokat.jpg|Róbert védelmezi a VIP tagokat. Róbert, miután megölte a Merryweather katonáit.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte a Merryweather katonáit. Róbert, miután elpusztította a Merryweather-járműveket.jpg|Róbert, miután elpusztította a Merryweather-járműveket. Róbert pihengél a klubházának az ágyában.jpg|Róbert pihengél a klubházának az ágyában. Róbert és Peach.jpg|Róbert és Peach. Róbert és Juliet.jpg|Róbert és Juliet. Róbert és Juliet 2.jpg|Róbert és Juliet. Róbert és Cheetah.jpg|Róbert és Cheetah. Róbert és Infernus.jpg|Róbert és Infernus. Róbert és Sapphire.jpg|Róbert és Sapphire. Róbert at his office.jpg|Róbert az irodájában. Róbert with his lovely assistant.jpg|Róbert a kedves asszisztensével. Galileo Observatory's generators.jpg|Róbert a Galileo Observatory generátorainál. The beautiful Los Santos.jpg|Róbert gyönyörködik Los Santos szépségeiben. Róbert with the DJ.jpg|Róbert megsüketül a DJ hangos zenéjétől. Róbert with his new Marshall.jpg|Róbert az új Marshalljával. Róbert, miután megölt egy csomó Lost MC és Vagos tagot.jpg|Róbert, miután megölt egy csomó Lost MC és Vagos tagot. Róbert a The Son of Hope MC vezetője!.jpg|Róbert a The Son of Hope MC vezetője! Róbert a The Son of Hope vállalat vezetője!.jpg|Róbert a The Son of Hope vállalat vezetője! Róbert Bock és Gábor Wolf, miután Vagos tagoknak álcázták magukat.jpg|Róbert és Gábor Wolf, miután Vagos tagoknak álcázták magukat. Róbert első e-mail üzenete.jpg|Róbert első e-mail üzenete. Róbert, miután megmentette Leroyt.jpg|Róbert, miután megmentette Leroyt. Róbert, miután megmentette Geraldot.jpg|Róbert, miután megmentette Geraldot. Róbert és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Róbert és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek. Róbertet leszopja egy néger csaj.jpg|Róbertet leszopja egy néger csaj. Róbert egy néger csajjal kefél.jpg|Róbert egy néger csajjal kefél. Róbert szexel egy néger csajjal.jpg|Róbert szexel egy néger csajjal. Róbert és társai beszöknek a Vagos ceremóniára.jpg|Róbert és társai beszöknek a Vagos ceremóniára. Róbert figyeli a Vagosokat.jpg|Róbert figyeli a Vagosokat. Jose Carlos egyik emberének a halála.jpg|Jose Carlos egyik emberének a halála. Edgar Carlos felrobbantott repülőjének a roncsai.jpg|Edgar Carlos felrobbantott repülőjének a roncsai. GTA IV statisztika Alku Befejezés GTA IV_Deal1.jpg Bosszú Befejezés GTA IV_Revenge1.jpg GTA V statisztika A Befejezés GTAV_A1.png GTAV_A2.png GTAV_A3.png B Befejezés GTAV B1.png GTAV B2.png GTAV B3.png C Befejezés GTAV_C1.png GTAV_C2.png GTAV_C3.png Járművek GTA IV, TLAD, TBOGT Alku= Niko Bellic Niko_NRG 900_3_Deal1.jpg|NRG 900 Niko_Turismo_Deal1.jpg|Turismo Niko_NRG 900_Deal1.jpg|NRG 900 Niko_NRG 900_2_Deal1.jpg|NRG 900 Niko_Turismo_Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko_Turismo2_Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko_Presidente_Revenge1.jpg|Presidente Niko_Landstalker_Deal1.jpg|Landstalker Niko_Banshee_Revenge1.jpg|Banshee Niko_Feltzer_Revenge1.jpg|Feltzer Johnny Klebitz Luis Fernando Lopez |-| Bosszú= Niko Bellic Niko_Turismo3_Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko_Perennial_Revenge1.jpg|Perennial Niko_Schafter_Revenge1.jpg|Schafter Niko_Freeway_Revenge1.jpg|Freeway Niko_Turismo_Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko_Turismo2_Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko_Presidente_Revenge1.jpg|Presidente Niko_Cavalcade_Revenge1.jpg|Cavalcade Niko_Banshee_Revenge1.jpg|Banshee Niko_Feltzer_Revenge1.jpg|Feltzer Johnny Klebitz Luis Fernando Lopez GTA V A Opció= Franklin Clinton Franklin_Bagger_A.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Bati 800_A.jpg|Bati 800 Franklin_Hexer_A.jpg|Hexer Franklin_Buffalo S_A.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Jester (Racecar)_A.jpg|Jester (Versenyautó) Franklin_Massacro (Racecar)_A.jpg|Massacro (Versenyautó) Franklin_Turismo R_A.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Space Docker_A.jpg|Space Docker Michael De Santa Michael_Tailgater_A.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Zentorno_A.jpg|Zentorno Michael_Turismo R_A.jpg|Turismo R Michael_BeeJay XL_A.jpg|BeeJay XL Michael_Coquette Classic_A.jpg|Coquette Classic Michael_Tailgater2_A.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Hakuchou_A.jpg|Hakuchou Trevor Philips Trevor_Bodhi_A.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Premier_A.jpg|Premier Trevor_Blazer_A.jpg|Blazer |-| B Opció= Franklin Clinton Franklin_Bagger_B.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Turismo R_B.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Cognoscenti Cabrio_B.jpg|Cognoscenti Cabrio Franklin_Buffalo S_B.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Zentorno_B.jpg|Zentorno Franklin_Issi_B.jpg|Issi Franklin_T20_B.jpg|T20 Franklin_Space Docker_B.jpg|Space Docker Michael De Santa Michael_Premier_B.jpg|Premier Michael_Tailgater_B.jpg|Tailgater Michael_9F Cabrio_B.jpg|9F Cabrio Michael_Tailgater2_B.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Virgo_B.jpg|Virgo Michael_Osiris_B.jpg|Osiris Michael_Stirling GT_B.jpg|Stirling GT Michael_Windsor_B.jpg|Windsor Trevor Philips Trevor_Bodhi_B.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Dubsta_B.jpg|Dubsta Trevor_Injection_B.jpg|Injection Trevor_Hot Rod Blazer_B.jpg|Hot Rod Blazer Trevor_Faggio_B.jpg|Faggio Trevor_Vader_B.jpg|Vader Trevor_Comet_B.jpg|Comet Trevor_Premier_B.jpg|Premier |-| C Opció= Franklin Clinton Franklin_Bagger_C.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Akuma_C.jpg|Akuma Franklin_Hexer_C.jpg|Hexer Franklin_Buffalo S_C.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Osiris_C.jpg|Osiris Franklin_Stretch_C.jpg|Stretch Franklin_Turismo R_C.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Zentorno_C.jpg|Zentorno Michael De Santa Michael_Tailgater_C.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Fugitive_C.jpg|Fugitive Michael_ F620_C.jpg|F620 Michael_BeeJay XL_C.jpg|BeeJay XL Michael_Carbonizzare_C.jpg|Carbonizzare Michael_Oracle_C.jpg|Oracle Michael_Vacca_C.jpg|Vacca Trevor Philips Trevor_Bodhi_C.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Hexer_C.jpg|Hexer Trevor_Hot Rod Blazer_C.jpg|Hot Rod Blazer Trevor_Injection_C.jpg|Injection Trevor_Issi_C.jpg|Issi Trevor_Panto_C.jpg|Panto Trevor_Schafter_C.jpg|Schafter GTA Online Róbert Bock= Autók Róbert Bock_Blista.jpg|Blista Róbert Bock_Gauntlet.jpg|Gauntlet Róbert Bock_Dominator.jpg|Dominator Róbert Bock_Fusilade.jpg|Fusilade Róbert Bock_Bobcat XL.jpg|Bobcat XL Róbert Bock_Casco.jpg|Casco Róbert Bock_Slamvan.jpg|Slamvan Róbert Bock_Rat-Truck.jpg|Rat-Truck Róbert Bock_Rat-Loader.jpg|Rat-Loader Róbert Bock_Prairie.jpg|Prairie Róbert Bock_Kuruma.jpg|Kuruma (további képek) Róbert Bock_Emperor.jpg|Emperor Róbert Bock_Insurgent Pick-Up.jpg|Insurgent Pick-Up Róbert_Bock_Marshall.jpg|Marshall Motorok Róbert Bock_Enduro.jpg|Enduro Motorcsónakok Róbert Bock_Speeder.jpg|Speeder Róbert_Bock_Suntrap.jpg|Suntrap Róbert_Bock_Seashark.jpg|Seashark Róbert_Bock_Tropic.jpg|Tropic Róbert_Bock_Kraken.jpg|Kraken Repülők Róbert Bock_Hydra.jpg|Hydra Róbert Bock_Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie Róbert Bock_Savage.jpg|Savage Róbert_Bock_Dodo.jpg|Dodo Biciklik Róbert_Bock_BMX.jpg|BMX Róbert_Bock_Whippet Race Bike.jpg|Whippet Race Bike Róbert_Bock_Scorcher.jpg|Scorcher Endurex Race Bike.jpg|Endurex Race Bike Tri-Cycles Race Bike.jpg|Tri-Cycles Race Bike Rablások (Heists) listája GTA V The Jewel Store Job The Merryweather Heist Blitz Play The Paleto Score The Bureau Raid The Big Score Kategória:Profiloldal sablonok